jamas te olvidare eres mi unico amor
by andromeda miyamoto
Summary: que sucede cuando perdemos a alguien especial y no sabemos que hacer sonfic endaki :3


Jamás te olvidare porque eres mi único amor

Hola a todos he regresado son un endaki *-* por cierto gracias a todos los que leen mis fanfic me hace muy feliz el saber que les gustan aunque creo que este esta muy corto -w-

Bueno espero les guste es un song fic

La canción se llama when love ends first time de hatsune miku

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece :c

* * *

**_El primer beso me dejo un sabor a lágrimas como si fuera una película, como si esperara el momento exacto para salir_.**

Aun no puedo olvidar aquel dia en el que me dejaste sola todavía paso frente a tu casa para pensar que todo es un sueño y que saldrás como siempre a estar a mi lado. Amaba todo de ti incluso su gran obsesión por el futbol.

**Un viento agradable mi mejilla sintió como tu aliento calentando mi rostro**

Sigo como siempre mi camino hacia el instituto digo en un susurro

-Como me gustaría no haberte perdido y me encantaría poder escuchar de nuevo decir mi nombre

**Adiós por este amor que se fue si paro un momento siento que ya no podrá seguir.**

Al final del dia termine saliendo con el equipo se veía tan hermosa la noche que me hizo recordar cuando dijiste que me amabas

*flash back*

Una noche fría en la ciudad aki y endo Iván platicando alegremente hasta que el portero se paró de repente la chica se sorprendió pero no dijo nada

-aki quería decirte algo- un poco sonrojado

-qué cosa endo

-pues qué y-yo te amo

La chica se sonrojo no podía creerlo su amado portero la amaba su rostro se llenó de felicidad no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo

-yo también te amo

Ambos no lo pensaron dos veces y se besaron al terminar el beso se abrazaron

*fin del flash back¨*

**En un bulevar que esta por la estación hay una pareja feliz ambos se juran amor pero no todo es para siempre.**

Aun no puedo olvidarte me duele el corazón de no tenerte –Endo

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin que yo quisiera aun lo necesito pero tristemente ya no volverá desde aquel dia

¨flash back*

Ambos ivan tomados de la mano cuando empezaron a pasar por lugares un tanto oscuros de la ciudad

-endo tengo miedo- dijo la chica aferrándose a su brazo -no te preocupes yo te protegeré –y beso su mejilla

De repente apareció un ladrón frente a ellos endo intento proteger a aki poniéndose enfrente de ella.

El ladrón saco su arma y le ordeno que se quitara el no hizo caso y recibió un disparo en el pecho el ladrón salió corriendo mientras que aki veía a su amado lleno de sangre en el piso

-endo- grito la castaña desesperada por verlo así

-resiste llamare a emergencias- mientras sacaba su teléfono

-no aquí ya es muy tarde

-no digas tonterías

-no lo son recuerda que te amo

-yo también te amo

El chico con las pocas energías que tenía la beso y murió en los brazos de la chica.

*fin del flash back *

**Me hubiera encantado estar ahora contigo por primera vez me calle con mis manos que no hubiera hecho por ti soy una cobarde tenía miedo y si estuvieras aquí podría seguir adelante**

Los días pasaban y sentía que ya no podría seguir camine hacia mi habitación y me encontré una caja de recuerdos nuestros decidí verlos al abrirla vi una caja blanca que jamás había visto por pura curiosidad la abrí y tenía dentro una carta y un collar de corazón leí la carta decía

Hola aki este es tu regalo de nuestro aniversario recuerda que cualquier cosa que pase sigue adelante no te detengas por mí y jamás olvides sonreír.

Al finalizar de leerla no pude evitar llorar de alegría de felicidad fueron tantas emociones nunca terminaría de decirlas después vi el collar era de corazón con una foto de nosotros dos besándonos ahora sabía que debía seguir adelante no solo por mi sino por ambos

**Esto es amor? Muchas gracias y adiós algún dia te volveré a ver lo se**

Pasaron meses desde aquel dia ahora seguía adelante por los dos sé que pronto nos veremos lo se mi corazón me lo dice

La chica sonrió mirando al cielo mientras que algunas lágrimas salían se sus ojos

-te amo endo jamás lo olvides – dijo mientras miraba el cielo

Ella pudo oír un –igual yo mi amor –en el viento

**Quiero que estemos juntos mi mano vacía esta aunque aún te siento esto se llama perdida? Nunca alejes tu mano estoy feliz por a vernos conocido TE AMO ahora puedo llorar aunque sea un poco por favor no me sueltes seguiré existiendo seguirás existiendo para mi**

* * *

bueno que les parecio bueno malo horrible sus comentarios son importantes no olviden dejar review

sayonara :3


End file.
